


Her New Rival

by Savay



Category: Sense8 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - No Powers, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-07
Updated: 2017-08-07
Packaged: 2018-12-12 13:58:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11738502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Savay/pseuds/Savay
Summary: Going to Daya’s soccer game that day had not exactly been Kala’s first choice of things to do.  But her parents’ pleading eyes had been too much for her to deny, so Kala finds herself sitting in a stiff lawn chair on the side of a field as her younger sister runs around in her red jersey.  It’s hot out, but Kala’s never minded the heat all that much, so she does her best to try to get comfortable for the game.All of the kids playing are in the 8-10 age bracket, young enough for the teams to still be co-ed. Kala watches her sister fondly, but paying all that much attention to what’s actually happening in the game until a skinny boy from the other team scores a goal.  The other side of the field cheers, although one person’s voice is easily the loudest.  “Yeah, Felix! That’s right!”(Written for the prompt "Our little siblings are on rival sports teams and I’ve made it my life goal to cheer louder than you" on Tumblr.)





	Her New Rival

**Author's Note:**

> In which I make Felix into Wolfgang’s literal brother because who else would be Wolfgang’s younger sibling? I also have literally no idea what Daya’s age is in canon. Hope that doesn’t bother anyone that I made her significantly younger here. Also forgive me for being a lame American, but I picked soccer as the sport and couldn’t bring myself to call it football ‘cause I barely know how people talk about sports here in the States let alone elsewhere. (In writing this fic I also realized that the only sports I know shit about are not at all team sports lol. Anyone need a tennis AU?) Uhhh I think the only other context that needs to be given is that Wolfgang and Kala are high school aged here.

Going to Daya’s soccer game that day had not exactly been Kala’s first choice of things to do.  But her parents’ pleading eyes had been too much for her to deny, so Kala finds herself sitting in a stiff lawn chair on the side of a field as her younger sister runs around in her red jersey.  It’s hot out, but Kala’s never minded the heat all that much, so she does her best to try to get comfortable for the game.

All of the kids playing are in the 8-10 age bracket, young enough for the teams to still be co-ed.  Kala watches her sister fondly, but not paying all that much attention to what’s actually happening in the game until a skinny boy from the other team scores a goal.  The other side of the field cheers, although one person’s voice is easily the loudest.  “Yeah, Felix! That’s right!”

Kala sees her own sister’s face fall and decides she can’t let some random boy spoil Daya’s day.  “Come on, Daya!” she shouts.  “You’ve got this!”  Her parents look at her in surprise, but they’re not entirely displeased.  Her sister looks at her and grins, then gets back to running cheerfully.  Within a few minutes, Daya makes a pass the results in a goal for her own team.  “Go Daya!” Kala cheers.

From the other side of the field Kala hears, “Don’t let them stop you, Felix!”  This time, she’s able to figure out who is shouting for this particular kid.  It turns out to be a boy who looks around her age.  He’s blond and stocky, his face all sharp features.  (She tries not to think about how handsome he is.  She’s with her family, after all.)

She looks directly at the boy before yelling, “Get ‘em, Daya!”  And maybe that was a bit intense for a kid’s soccer game.  Her mother shoots her a look, but Kala doesn’t care.  The blond boy across the field is looking at her now, too.  (Now she’s trying not to think about the backflips her stomach is doing.)  “I just want her to feel supported,” Kala offers to her mom, who nods skeptically.

The kids run around the field for several more minutes before much more progress is made.  That doesn’t stop Kala and her new rival from vocalizing their support, though.  By the time the referee calls halftime, she finds herself feeling a bit hoarse already.

“Kala, Kala!” her sister calls as she runs over.  Their father is already pulling out a water bottle, and by the time Daya arrives he has it ready to hand to her.  She grabs it and takes a few big gulps before turning back to Kala.  “You were so loud, it was awesome!”

Kala finds herself looking down in embarrassment.  “I just wanted to cheer you on,” she replies.

“It’s amazing.  You’re putting Felix’s brother to shame!”

“You know the boy on the other team?” Kala asks before she can stop herself.

Daya nods.  “Felix Bogdanow.  He goes to my school.”

Kala briefly wonders about how the rec-league separated their soccer teams and figures this Felix kid must just live in another part of town.  (And with a name like that, she wonders what his older brother’s must be. Not that it’s important.)  Before she can ask any more questions, though, their mother is insisting Daya eat a snack and drink more water.  Soon, the referee is blowing her whistle and it’s time for Daya to run back to her team.

Kala grabs her own bottle of water and takes a few sips to soothe her throat, preparing for the second half of the soccer game.  After another minute or so, the kids are running around again and she is back to cheering on her sister.  From the other side of the field, she hears Felix’s brother shouting again as well.

Not long later, Felix’s team scores another goal.  The boy isn’t involved in the play, but that doesn’t stop his older brother from screaming as if he’s the star player.  “Felix!  Felix!  Felix!” he chants.

She’s not usually loud, but Kala is also not one to be outdone.  When play resumes, she is out of her seat, yelling support to Daya non-stop.  She doesn’t even know most of the rules of soccer, but she finds herself invested in the outcome of the game nonetheless.  (It has nothing at all to do with occasional intense stares she receives from the boy yelling on the other side of the field.  Nothing at all.)  The game looks like it’s about to go to Felix’s team when, in the last minute, a girl on Daya’s team manages to score a final goal.  Kala erupts at this, yelling in delight as if her sister has just won a professional game instead of tying in a rec-league match.  After this goal, the timer runs out before any more goals can be made, and the tie stands.

The two teams of children gather around their various coaches, then meet in the middle of the field do the customary line of handshakes with each other.  After this, they’re finally done.  Daya runs back to her family and hugs Kala around the waist. “I’m so glad you came!” she says. “You’re the best cheerleader ever!”

Kala gives her sister a smile, trying to convince herself that supporting her sister had been her only intention.  Before she answers, though, she sees the boy Daya pointed out as Felix and his older brother walking over toward them.  Kala looks around herself.  Her sister has already gotten distracted by something and is running off to talk to a friend, Kala’s parents chasing after her.  Suddenly, she’s alone.

To her surprise, it’s the little boy who runs up to her first, pulling his older brother by the hand behind him.  “Wolfie, c’moooon,” he whines.  The older boy chuckles and catches up, finally coming to stand in front of her.

“Uh, hello?” Kala says, the greeting coming out as a question.  She’s not sure why they’ve come over here.

Felix grins widely.  “Wolfie has something to say to you.”

The older boy (Wolfie?) gives his younger brother a look.  “What Felix means is that  _he_  has something he wanted me to say.”

Felix looks almost betrayed.  “You said we should always show respect to worthy opponents.  I’ve never heard anyone scream as loud as you before.”

Kala blushes and the older boy snorts.  “You already showed respect to your opponents by shaking their hands,” Felix’s brother says.

The younger boy shakes his head fervently.  “Not them! I mean  _she_ was  _your_  opponent!  You guys were definitely the loudest.”

His older brother sighs, then sticks out a hand for Kala to shake.  “I’m not likely to convince him we weren’t fighting each other,” he offers as explanation.

(Kala doesn’t mention that she kind of  _was_  fighting the other boy. Maybe it was just her, and he really didn’t care.  She’s not going to make this anymore awkward than it already is.)  She accepts his hand and shakes it.  “I’m Kala,” she says.

The older boy nods.  “Wolfgang,” he replies.

 _Wolfgang_.  She’s definitely never met someone with the name before, but it suits him somehow. Kala’s not sure if it’s his light coloring, high cheekbones, or his fierce blue eyes, but he seems like someone who can pull it off.  “Nice to meet you, Wolfgang.”

Satisfied that his brother has finally honored his opponent, Felix runs off to go say hi to some of his friends.  Now it’s just Kala and Wolfgang.  “So do you always go to your sister’s games?” he asks.

She shakes her head.  “No, usually just my parents come.  I got sort of dragged into it,” Kala replies with a laugh. “You?”

Wolfgang nods.  “It’s just us,” he says quietly, more of an answer than Kala feels she’s owed.

“I’m sorry,” she replies softly.

He shakes his head.  “Don’t be,” Wolfgang replies with a cryptic look. “We don’t need anyone else.”

Kala nods.  She doesn’t quite understand, but who is she to judge?  Her parents start walking back toward them, and she sighs.  As reluctant as she had been to come, she finds herself not wanting to leave.

Wolfgang sees them and gets the hint.  He steps back a bit and his expression changes.  It looks like he’s trying to decide something.  Then after a moment, “Could I see you again?”

“What?” Kala asks, caught off guard.  ( _Stupid, stupid, stupid,_ she tells herself.   _What kind of answer is that?_ )

“Sorry, never mind,” he says, turning to leave.

“No wait,” Kala says, stopping him mid-motion.  He turns back toward her.  “Um, I mean. Yes.  You can.”  She swallows hard.  This is not her forte.  “See me again, I mean.”

Wolfgang flashes her a grin. He digs into his pocket for a sec, then pulls out his phone.  “Do you want to trade numbers?”

For half a second, there is a flash of doubt in her mind.  She doesn’t know this boy at all.  But Kala looks into his expectant eyes and can’t find it in herself to even want to say no.  She reaches into her purse and grabs her own cell phone.  The two of them trade, putting their numbers into each other’s respective contact lists.  When Wolfgang hands Kala back her phone, their fingers brush each other.  (She pointedly ignores how it feels almost like electricity between them.  Must be static or something.)

“See you later?” he asks, a small smile still playing on his lips.

Kala nods, mouth dry.  “Yeah,” she says.  “Later.”

Then Wolfgang leaves and her family comes back, grabbing their things to get ready to leave.  “Who was that?” her father asks.

Kala looks down at the phone in her hand, and she can’t help her own smile from forming.  “No one,” she replies, knowing that’s as far from the truth as possible.


End file.
